


Flowers

by vixen_smut_hut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Pining, Porn With Plot, Shyness, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixen_smut_hut/pseuds/vixen_smut_hut
Summary: You aren't a fighter. Never have been. But you stay at Overwatch headquarters as a gardener. One day you meet the mysterious Hanzo Shimada and your world is turned upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in chapter two.

You aren't a fighter. Never have been.

You were rescued by Soldeir 76 when you were a little girl. Your entire town had been destroyed by a random government bombing. You and one other person were the sole survivors. Unfortunately that other person was by no means a good person. They tried to kill you when they saw you. But before they could reach you, a gunshot rang out and the person fell dead. Soldier 76 brought you back to headquarters to keep you safe until they could find a place for you. 

But after doing some digging, it came up that you had no other family. No one could take you. They had decided to hand you off to foster care, but you begged them to let you stay. You were only 9 years old, yet you knew deep down that you were meant to be here. They didn't want to risk you getting hurt or in the way. But you were persistent. Eventually they gave in and had a sleeping station made for you. You tried being trained to fight, you desperately wanted to be useful. But after years of training not going anywhere, you realized that you just weren't a fighter. You had always liked flowers. And someone suggested you become Overwatch's gardener. And so you did at age 15.

Some other members helped at first. Making places for flower beds and bringing in soil and other supplies. But you did the rest. And soon there was a thriving garden that you did an incredible job of taking care of.

10 years passed and you extended your garden more and more until they had to build a watering system and a special area just for it. By now there were trees and benches so people could enjoy the garden and relax. You were proud of your hard work. And now not only did people love your garden, they loved you too. You were under strict, almost parent like protection.

As Overwatch fell and grew again, you got to meet several strange but wonderful people. You became fast friends with Lina and Genji. And despite having to chase him out of your garden a few times, you got along with Junkrat for the most part. The more people you met, the more friends you made and the happier you were.

It wasn't until one fateful day where you were working in the garden that you saw a new person with Genji. They were walking one of the garden paths as Genji was giving the newcomer a tour. You stood up to greet them, only for you to freeze in place as you got a better look at them.

You don't know what it was, but seeing this new man, wearing traditional Japanese clothing with his arm uncovered and showing his dragon tattoo and his dark eyes looking at you made your heart stop for a moment.

"Hello Y/N, I want you to meet my brother Hanzo. He'll be joining Overwatch." Genji said as Hanzo gave you a formal bow. You couldn't believe this this serious looking man was Genji's brother. 

And you couldn't believe how fast you had fallen for him.

...........

It had been several months since Hanzo joined Overwatch. You thought by now that your immediate crush on him would have diminished. But no, it only grew. So you opted to avoid him, not wanting to seem like a fool. It wasn't until one night when you were relaxing on a bench in the garden that the two of you even spoke again.

"You should consider having some cherry trees planted. The cherry blossoms would be beautiful in your garden come springtime." You nearly jumped out of your skin when a familiar voice spoke behind you. You stood up and turned around to find Hanzo up in a nearby tree, sitting on a branch with his back against the wood. He seemed much more mysterious now in the moonlight and you had to force yourself to speak.

"I've, umm, I've been considering it. I just don't want to bother anyone with my requests." You replied nervously. Hanzo suddenly jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully on his feet. He walked over and sat on the bench you had been sitting on before. 

"I do not think you would be bothering anyone. In fact, I believe it would make some people happy to have such lovely trees here." Hanzo didn't look at you as he spoke, but his voice was gentle. You realized then that he was the one making the request to you. As shocked as you were, you only smiled as you turned to look back out at the garden.

"I think you might be right. I'll speak with those in charge tomorrow about it." You sighed and turned back around to look at Hanzo, only to find he had disappeared.

A few weeks later, your new Japanese cherry trees arrived. Three beautiful trees that you had planted right at the front of the garden. And when Spring arrived a few months later, the cherry blossoms were just as beautiful as Hanzo said they would be. Sometimes you would even find the man smiling at the trees. You couldn't help but fall for him all over again because of that smile.


	2. Chapter 2

On a particularly nice Spring day, you were relaxing by the cherry trees after pulling weeds all day. The cherry trees had become your favorite spot to relax. You were glad Hanzo mentioned them to you. 

"I thought I would find you here, Y/N." You look over to find the man you were just thinking about looking at you sternly. At first you would have thought that Hanzo was upset with you. But after getting to know him, you realized that that was just his default expression.

"You seem to know me so well, Hanzo. What can I do for you?" You replied with a smile.

"I've come to offer to train you. I know you do not fight, but you should at least learn some basics in case you need to defend yourself." You frown at his words.

"Hanzo, I already know a few basics." You stand up and face him, trying not to blush from him looking at you. "It isn't that I don't fight, it's that I can't. I don't have the body for fighting. I spent years trying just about any kind of training with several teachers. They all gave up when they realized I would never be a fighter." Your explanation hurt and you look away. Hanzo nodded his head.

"I see. I did not know. I'll leave you then. I apologize for the intrusion." With that, Hanzo turned and left. You watched as he walked away. You knew he never meant to, but his response hurt you. You sighed sadly and walked towards your sleeping quarters.

Later that night you decided to take a stroll through headquarters. Not very many people are out this late, but you happily greet the ones that are. It's nice to see happy faces. 

As you walk, you happen to walk by one of the training rooms. This one specializing in training with long ranged weapons like guns. You're surprised to see the door open but no lights on. You decide to investigate and head inside the room.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" You ask to no one in particular as you turn on the light. There's no one in the room, but you do find something peculiar. Hanzo's bow and some arrows. "I wonder if he knows these are here. Maybe he forgot about them." You wonder out loud as you walk over to the weapon.

You know you shouldn't, but you pick up the bow. It's a lot heavier than you thought. Hanzo makes it look so light when he holds it. Your curiosity gets the better of you and you grab an arrow and knock it in the bow. You see a target on the other side of the room and decide you want to try and shoot it. Even though you'd never so much as held a bow, you've seen Hanzo shoot his several times. It couldn't be that hard. You get the arrow ready and begin to pull it back and- okay it's hard. You can't even pull the damn arrow back.

"You don't have the strength to pull it. You need to work on making your arms stronger." You jump and drop the bow and arrow when you hear the voice behind you. You turn to find Hanzo with his arms crossed and looking at you as if he just caught a child stealing from the cookie jar.

"I...umm...I thought that...." You try to speak but the words just aren't coming out right. You sigh and pick up the the bow and arrow, handing them to Hanzo. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched them in the first place. I'm just gonna go back to my room..." You try to walk passed Hanzo, only for him to grab your arm to stop you.

"Your training begins now." He says with a smile. You look at him with a surprised look.

"Hanzo, I've already told you th-"

"That all your teachers gave up on you." He finished the sentence for you. "But you've never had me for a teacher." He guided you over to where you were before. "I'll teach you how to hold the bow correctly. We'll work on strength later." You were too flustered by now to argue. You let him move you into the right position. He had you hold on to the bow with him as he stood behind you. You were trying to keep your head straight, but being this close to Hanzo was making your head spin.

"Pay attention, Y/N. I'll be your strength here, but you still need to hold the bow with me." Hanzo spoke lightly in your ear. You only nodded and shakily moved your arms to try and position them into the correct places. "Well done. Now all we need to do is aim and release. I'll let you aim. Tell me when to release." You nodded at Hanzo's instructions. You took a deep breath and aimed at the target.

"Alright...now." You close your eyes as Hanzo releases the arrow. It zips through the air, hitting the target. You open your eyes to see the arrow sticking out of the target. Definitely not a bull's eye by any means. But still, you smiled excitedly. "I can't believe we hit it!" You cheered. 

"Very well done. If we keep practicing, you will be a fine archer in no time." Hanzo said with a bit of pride. 

"Hanzo, thank you." You turned and leapt into his arms to hug him. He was surprised at first, but then he smiled and softly returned the hug.

"You're welcome Y/N. I'm glad I can help you." He pulled away from you just enough to look at your face. He suddenly seemed torn about something, an expression that only lasted a moment before he smiled again. "I think you've earned a reward for your beginning accomplishment."

"What do you mea-" Before you could finish your question Hanzo took one hand to your chin to tilt your head up. He looked you in the eyes for a second before leaning in to kiss your lips. 

The sparks were instant. You suddenly felt light as a feather as Hanzo kissed you. After another moment you begin to return the kiss, tilting your head to the side to deepen the kiss as you began to feel more bold. You could hear him grunt in approval and felt his hands move from your back to your waist. You hum as your hands slide from his broad shoulders down to his chest. Hanzo suddenly pulled away from you, an embarrassed blush on his face.

"I'm sorry, I only meant to kiss you lightly. I did not mean to lose control like that." He explains while looking away. You can only shake your head. If that was him losing control, then wanted to see him break. You walk over and cup his cheek in your hand to make him look at you.

"Hanzo. I've been wanting you to kiss me for so long now. I don't want to stop." You gulp and blush as you make your next confession. "I want more. More than just kissing. I...I want you, Hanzo " You said, leaving the implication of what you meant in the air. His eyes went wide and he stared at you in shock. It took a while for him to snap out of it. But once he did, he leaned in to whisper in your ear.

"Then you shall have me. Come, my room is close by." Hanzo took your hand and started leading you out of the training room. You followed obediently. You couldn't believe this was happening. But you'd be damned if you didn't go with it. 

The two of you arrived to Hanzo's sleeping quarters in no time. He brought you into the room and after closing the door, he brought you into a very passionate kiss, taking your breath away. Your hands move back to his chest, not even hesitating to shove the right side of his clothing off his shoulder. The feel of his skin made you gasp. And Hanzo took the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth. You can't help but moan as you welcome him by moving your tongue with his, making the kiss so much hotter than it was before.

You didn't even realize that Hanzo had you both moving until the backs of your knees hit the edge of his bed. He gently laid you down, not breaking the kiss until you were comfortably on the bed. He pulled away again and smiled down as he leaned over you.

"You are beautiful, Y/N. Please, allow me to pleasure you." Hanzo's hands move up over your body slowly. You gasp again as his hands trace over your breasts to your shoulders and back down again. You're practically shivering from his touch as he reaches the hem of your shirt and starts pulling it up to remove it. You lean up just enough so that he could take the shirt off of you. He then reaches under you to unclasp your bra. The cool air of the room makes your nipples harden almost instantly.

"Mmmm Hanzo." You whine his name as he starts playing with one of your breasts with one hand, the other hand moving down to work on your pants. You thank the heavens that you decided to wear sandals today as you literally kicked them off your feet. You could hear Hanzo chuckle above you.

"So eager. But we have time. Allow me to pleasure you." Hanzo whispered huskily as he popped the button on your pants and pulled the zipper down. You bit your lip and moaned lightly as he let go of your breast to use both hands to remove your pants and panties. 

You were completely bare to him now And you could practically feel his eyes looking over you. You blushed and turned to look away in embarrassment, but Hanzo was having none of it. He took your face in his hands to make you look at him.

"Y/N, you have no need to be embarrassed. You are beyond beautiful. I promise to pleasure your body to the best of my ability. Trust me." You watched as he let go of your face and fell to his knees in front of you. Before you realized what was going on, he spread your legs and leaned in to plant a kiss right over your core. You gasped loudly this time and covered your mouth with your own hand to quiet yourself. Hanzo smirked and licked over your core again, and again, and again before pushing his tongue inside of you as he used his thumb to play with your clit. You cried out into your hand as waves of pleasure washed over you. It didn't take long at all for a tight feeling to form in your belly as Hanzo pushed you towards your release.

"Oh God! Hanzo! Hanzo! Hanzoooo!" You shouted into your hand as you suddenly started to cum. You could feel Hanzo swallowing all he could of your release before leaning back up with a smirk as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"And to think, there's more pleasure awaiting you." Hanzo stood up, completely naked now. He must have removed his clothes as you were catching your breath. You couldn't help but stare at him. Stare at his cock. Hanzo was big, but not scary big. You gulped as you looked him over until you were looking at his eyes.

"And you tell me I'm beautiful." You say as you go to stand up. But Hanzo stops you with a hand on your shoulder.

"No. Lie back down. Tonight is for you." Hanzo had you slide up onto the bed until your head was touching his pillows. He crawled over you, kissing your skin along your body as he moved up. When you were both level with each other's eyes again, he rubbed his thumb over your lips. "If anything hurts, tell me." Hanzo gave you a serious look and you nodded in understanding. "Good girl." Hanzo used his leg to spread yours and moved himself between your legs.

You could feel Hanzo's cock rubbing your entrance. It felt so hot and so good. You wrap your legs around his waist. He only chuckles at your antics and positions his cock right at your entrance.

"OH GOD! HANZO!" You scream out as he starts thrusting into you. Slowly at first, but he sped up with each thrust. He was hitting every sweet spot inside of you as he thrusted. "F-faster...please...faster!" You begged him. He obliged and thrusted faster into you. You could feel his tip hitting the deepest part of you over and over again until you were seeing stars. You could hear him grunt and moan above you. He shouted your name as he pushed you both to orgasm. 

"FUCK! Y/N! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Hanzo shouted as he hit his release. You weren't far behind, especially as you felt him fill you to the brim with his cum. Your walls tightened around his cock as you came hard. You were convinced that his sheets would be soaked too. You both rode out your orgasms until neither of you could move any more. 

Hanzo collapsed on top of you, careful not to crush you with his weight. You wrapped your now tired arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. You were all smiles as you looked into his eyes.

"That was incredible, Hanzo." You said almost sleepily. Hanzo again smirked down at you.

"What makes you think we're done?"

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder, kudos and comments are love!


End file.
